We See It, Why Don't You?
by Ritsu-San
Summary: The other Jenova War heroes views on Cloud and Tifa's relationship. Please review!
1. Yuffie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise, or any affiliates of Final Fantasy VII. That's Square Enix's deal.**

This is a little seven part fic about the rest of the gang's take on the Cloud/Tifa relationship and the mini crisis that ensues.

[Yuffie POV]

Those two are as thick as bricks. No, they're thicker than that. They're as thick as Wutai Island is _long_

I have never seen a pair that is so _married-like_ as they are, and yet not actually married. They live in the same house. They both pay bills. They help each other out. They act as support (Tifa for Cloud more than the other way around, but I guess it's the thought). They're even raising two kids in the name of Dao-Chao! Ok, Marlene and Denzel aren't exactly theirs, but they're still raising them!

My point is, out of all the things they can see and notice, they are completely oblivious when it comes to each other's feelings. And I don't mean whenever Cloud is feeling unsure or when Tifa is feeling blue. Oh, believe me; they're more than able to read each other then. What I'm talking about is their _feelings_. Ya know, the little fact that they're both in love with each other but they're both too _dense_ to know? If you're an outsider and have a shred of common sense, you can probably see it too. I mean, come _on_. Even three years ago it was as noticeable as a materia's shine. The way Tifa hovered over Cloud when he was in that coma, or how Cloud was willing to dress up as a girl to rescue Tifa from Don Corneo. (Ok, I wasn't with them at the time, although I wish I could have seen that, but I heard about it later on.) To me, only a guy who is head over heels for a girl would risk his masculinity and sexual identity to do what he did.

Why can't they see it? I just don't get it. Is it because they don't think it's possible? Is someone able to make his or herself so bent on believing in one thing, that they can't see the truth? Could Cloud and Tifa be so… _sure_ of thinking their love is one-sided, that they can't tell that it really isn't?

I swear if that's the case, I'm going to sneak into Seventh Heaven one night and just beat them senseless with my boomerang. I mean it. If they're that idiotic enough to make a lie their own version of the truth, they deserve a beating over the head. Ninja-style.

But beating them with a boomerang (while that would be satisfying on some levels) won't do two shurikens worth of good. They need to snap out of it and realize that they have a chemistry between them that would make a lab explode. The problem is, they're never gonna do it on their own. Three years ago, after Meteorfall, the group of us (excluding Cloud and Tifa, duh) were together talking about stuff. We had a lot of work to do, but we sort of wanted to enjoy some time together before we had to go back. Cloud and Tifa couldn't make it that night for some reason (it might have been to talk to someone about building a new Seventh Heaven in what was to be Edge. Can't remember). Anyway, we were all talkin' and the nice, complicated subject of Cloud and Tifa came up. Well, Cid, Vince, and Barret might be typical men and have little awareness for that kind of thing, but even _they_ could tell about those two. Now, I want it to be known that I wanted to do something about it. Drop some hints, give them a little push in the right direction. But in the end, the others convinced me that we should just **butt out**. I didn't like the idea. I was a little more sold on it, though, when I found out they were gonna live together. I totally thought that within a year of having to share the same space, they'd pretty much i_have_/i to realize the other's feelings. Right?

_Pssh_. So much for that. It didn't happen at all, 'cause here we are, three fricking years later, and they're still chugging along, just being friends. They go about their lives, acting as if they're utterly happy about the situation.

Yeah, right. I'm not that stupid. What do they plan to do, live like this forever? Are they going to be able to go on that long without saying anything?

Am I?


	2. Cid

[Cid's POV]

Those two depress the shit outta me.

Now, I might have been stupid enough not to see Shera for who she was, to not see beyond my anger at her back before she saved my ass and I found out she had been right. Hell, it was just downright immature. But at least I took a hint when it hit me in the face.

Cloud and Tifa can't take a hint if it's kicking them in the damn shins. Those two just don't get it at all, and they're hurting themselves in the process. I was over at Seventh Heaven the other day, droppin' shit off for Tifa. Some supplies, some of Shera's cookin', that kind of stuff. She and Spiky were at the bar, talking small talk and whatnot. I'm not always the best at readin' people, but even I could tell something was off with Tifa. Her smile was a little too forced than normal. But I didn't say anything right away.

After talkin' with the two of them for a bit, Cloud went off somewhere, and Tifa was washing dishes. She started tellin' me how Cloud thought it was time he moved out. He still was gonna financially support Tifa and the kids, but he felt like he was invadin' or something. Well, Tifa went on, like it was completely ok and shit.

I doubt she realized she had been scrubbing the same damn plate until I thought she was gonna wear it down. She was completely distracted, and to be honest, it was almost visible that she was damn upset. I really wanted to knock that blonde idiot over for doin' this to her.

Fucking moron.

Well, Tifa went upstairs, and Cloud come back down. Well, I ripped him one (I was quieter than normal for kinda obvious reasons). He said he couldn't keep feelin' like a stray that was taken in. He didn't want to "ruin Tifa's chances of being able to have her own life" and thought it'd be better if she could do so without him "hanging around and her having to take care of him".

Damn, the curses that flew out then. And I nearly told him, almost said what I fucking swore to myself I wouldn't tell him. I had no actual proof of how she felt anyhow. But it was damn tempting to just hit him over the head with it. Instead, I just cursed at him, called him a damn fool ('cause he is, always has been) and went to go stomp out of there. Tifa stopped me, saying she was inviting everyone up on Friday night as a sort of farewell party for the goddamn idiot standing next to me. Told her Shera and I would come, and proceeded to do the stompin' out thing.

And you can bet your ass Shera got an earful of what happened when I got home. And hell, she agreed with me. She said she was gonna try and call Cloud and talk him out of his shit-assed plans, but I didn't think it'd go real well. Chocobo-head wasn't gonna budge from his position, and Shera and I certainly weren't gonna be able to persuade him otherwise.

What the hell does anyone do in this kinda thing? I can't just stand by and let Tifa get hurt because Spiky apparently drop-kicked his goddamn brain off into Midgar or somethin'. But I don't think it's right just telling them about each other, even if they do need the reality check. Shera's not so sure either, although if one of us does blab, it'll probably be her. Women kind of lean towards blabbing, especially if they think it's for the better. I'm not sayin' it might not be the right thing to do, I just ain't sure at the moment. Hell, when it comes to those two I ain't sure of anything. You just wanna kick them in the ass for being so dense, and then smack them over the head for hurtin' themselves for no good fucking reason other than because they're afraid.

I hate thinking about this shit. I hope to Lady Luck that someone will come up with an answer for those two. It ain't gonna be me, that's fer sure.


	3. Reeve

[Reeve's POV]

Once upon a time, I used to design and help run one of the greatest cities on the Planet. I handled Midgar's urban development, and I was able to help, however small, in the Jenova War. I now run a huge organization that protects and helps out the entire Planet and the population to get back up on its feet. I can do all of this, but I can't seem to help out two friends.

The real turmoil is if I'm really even supposed to help them out. I can't even offer them advice, or give them little hints in the right direction, because I'm not really supposed to know how they feel about each other. At least, I don't think so…

I'm beginning to sympathize with how Barret feels half the time: lost and utterly confused. I can't wrap my head around this. The matters of others' hearts is not something one should mettle with on a daily basis. But what about on emergency ones? Call me melodramatic, but I think they're in the middle of one.

Cloud is going to move out. I was stunned when I first heard this. I was even more surprised when Tifa wasn't going to stop him. I told her she should, but she insisted that perhaps it was time to let him go. He had gotten over his guilt for the most part, and he was doing better. He didn't need her "hovering over him anymore".

_Of course he does._ Guilt trip or no, I can't picture Cloud being able to take good care of himself for long. He'll get himself into trouble in no time in some form or another, and he'll get lonely. Yet he'll stick to his guns about his resolution and let Tifa have her own life. Without him.

I want to bash my head repeatedly into the table. At Cloud's foolishness and Tifa's unwillingness. At his stupidity and her insecurity, and vice versa.

…Good heavens, she looks miserable. I'm sitting here, in Seventh Heaven, for Cloud's goodbye party of sorts. I can see her clearly in the back. Her smile is completely fake tonight, and even the kids have picked up on it. The two of them are a lot quieter than normal. Everyone's here, drinking and talking, but to be honest, under the surface, no one's having a good time. I'm not, Cloud and Tifa aren't, the kids aren't, and I can't see why the others would either.

Cloud's sitting at the bar, away from the rest of us. Ever since he announced he was moving out, he's been getting a little distant. It has me worried. I don't want him to regress back to shutting the rest of us out again. He's doing it, I bet, because he's depressed. He's depressed, he's as miserable as Tifa, and he doesn't want to go. But he's making himself anyway.

As I watch these two go about doing their thing through the night, trying to act normal when their eyes say otherwise, I begin to wonder about something. Is this all just about obliviousness, or is there a bit of pride involved? They don't want to appear weak, or make it seem like they're needy or dependent, so they keep quiet. Is that a part of it?

I guess I can understand where they're coming from. Cloud has been trying for awhile to stand on his own feet without support, and I know Tifa's been trying to be strong her own sake for once. Yet, there has to be a line drawn before stubbornness, obliviousness, and pride become hindrances, and feelings are being torn apart and broken because of it. That line has obviously been crossed. I just don't know if it's time one of us points it out to them.

I see Nanaki rise from his spot on the floor, and he spared me a nod before trotting into the kitchen after Tifa. They exchanged a few words, and Tifa nodded at Nanaki. She set her things down, and walked with him out the back door. I know even with his acute hearing he wouldn't hear it, but I muttered him a good luck regardless.


	4. Nanaki aka Red XIII

**A/N: The story continues! Just thought I'd give the disclaimer jazz: Don't own the FFVII franchise, or any affiliates of it. I am not making a profit off of this. I'm doing this because my muse demanded it of me. This part will center on Nanaki's POV, and three more parts plus an epilogue I'm still writing will follow. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

[Nanaki's POV]

Humans are by far the most obstinate creatures on the Planet. And within this stubborn species, there are a few who take the cake, so to speak. If an award could be handed out for it, Tifa and Cloud would win the prize, I have no doubt of that in my mind. As much as I know this, I still find myself trying to coax some sense into one of them. I had hoped that Tifa would be more willing to listen, but maybe I chose incorrectly. Or there was no chance I would succeed with either one. But I had to try. "This is utter foolishness. Have you actually told him that you don't want him to leave?"

"Well what do you think Nanaki? I told him I wish he'd stayed, but I need to respect his wishes too."

"There's a world of difference in words, Tifa. As petty and asinine as it might sound, there's more meaning to saying "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay" than saying "I wish you'd stay"." To wish for something was to hope for something to come to pass, but not getting involved and treating it more like a passing daydream. To want something is to truly crave it, and to strive for it. Cloud isn't stupid by any means, and perhaps he picked up on this choice of words. I know it's not what Tifa means, but that's how Cloud took it, I'm supposing. Why can't she see this?

"I'm not going to pressure him again. The last time I did-"

"Something got done. He actually did what he needed to do. If you take yourself out of the picture, I… I don't want to imagine the consequences. It won't end well Tifa, for you or him. I'd wish- no, I want you to see this." I needed to remember to back up my own words. But I wanted a lot of things with those two, and I didn't see any of them coming to pass with the way things were going. Ever since Cloud took up the notion to leave Tifa and the children behind, nothing has gone well. Marlene and Denzel have grown quiet, and their performance at school has begun to slack within the last few days, according to Barret. I don't understand what any of them hope to gain by this. Happiness for the other? What blind ideals humans have. How difficult is it to go up to someone close to you and just telling them how you felt? Perhaps you get rejected, and perhaps it'll be hard to overcome. But every sane, stable person eventually picks themselves up and moves on, even if it takes awhile. So what if it's your best friend? So what if both of you have issues, insecurities? That's why you stick together and overcome them together.

"Time will tell."

'Time would tell'? She really has given up. "Time's a killer too. You leave this to time, and you're going to be left with a mangled and broken friendship. Do you want things to go back to the way they were when he got the stigma?" Because that had been the worst I had ever seen their bond. And it was the same then: Tifa let Cloud wander and be sullen for the longest time, and Cloud nearly choked on his own guilt and self-doubt. That took a massive attack by Remnants, Bahamut SIN, and eventually Sephiroth to get him out of that in the end. What would this latest emotional disaster take to be fixed?

"He's not sick this time."

"He still has the same mislead logic. So do you." It was all pointless now. Nothing I was going to say would convince her to change her mind. Yet, if I could plant the seeds of doubt of her decision in her mind, maybe in time she would turn around of her own volition. It was better than just walking away with a defeat. "If you want my take, tell him the truth Tifa. About everything."

She said nothing, although she knew exactly what I meant. Her eyes flashed in surprise, before she looked away from me. Her fists kept balled at her sides, not sure whether to deny it or not. I sighed, and walked back inside the bar. Best to leave her with her thoughts. As I came back through the kitchen, I noticed that Cloud and Barret were absent. I was about to ask Reeve where they were when I heard faint yelling from upstairs.

Apparently, Barret was going to take his own approach to this problem.


	5. Barret

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, that whole deal.**

**Here's the next part of the series, featuring Barret's perspective. Please review!**

[Barret's POV]

I'd like nothin' more than to stomp his goddamn face into the floor, 'cept Tifa would yell at me 'cause then there'd be a huge hole in the floorboards. And I dun wanna set a bad example for my little girl. But I tell you what though, it was damn temptin'. Spiky's being an ass, as usual, 'cept this time it's really pissin' me off. Did this sonovabitch think he'd get away with hurtin' Tifa, Denzel, and especially little Marlene?

"Barret-"

"You listen to me." Making it damn clear in my voice that I'm ticked off wit' him. "Marlene hasn't been doin' well in school since ya announced you were gonna leave! Same wit' Denzel. You're only hurtin' everyone in the process of thinkin' you're doin' them a favor." Damn, that sounded weird, but I think he got it.

"I can't just keep hanging around and dragging Tifa down. I'm nothing more than a stray that she's taking care of. I can't keep doing this to her. Guys are afraid to talk or go out with her because I'm always around. And I haven't been there for the kids anyway. Not when I was sick, and even now, I don't always do a good job with them." Cloud shook his head. "It's not like I won't visit a lot, but it's better if Tifa has one less person to worry about."

When I first met Tifa, after she recovered from her injuries she got in Nibelheim, she used to talk about this guy she called 'Cloud' all the time. How she was worried about what happened to 'im, their childhood, and a lot of other shit. She was really taken wit' this dude, I knew it right from the start. After we got to bein' good friends and all, I told 'er that I'd look and ask around 'bout this guy. Damned if I never saw her that thrilled before. I didn't know this guy, but if he put that big of a smile on Tifa's face (a real one), put that great of a twinkle in her eyes, than he had to be worth findin'.

But what really got 'er spirits up was when she found 'im 'erself a few years later. Yeah, he was really sick an' all, but that didn't matter to Tifa. She took damn good care of 'im, and he bounced back just great ('cept for the whole memory bit, which we didn't know 'bout 'til later anyway). Once Spiky got an attitude adjustment, I took to likin' 'im, and even figgered he'd be good for Tifa. She certainly was good for 'im, damn idiot who always needed a caretaker. Ever since she found 'im, whenever he was away or whatnot, she always worried and waited. She always had a smile for him, one I never saw her give to anyone else.

"_I love him Barret, I know you know that. That's what I have to let him do this."_

I was the only she actually ever admitted to 'bout her feelins' for the guy. She really did love 'im: only someone that in love would put the other's needs before their own. It had been the same for me and my wife, so it wasn't like I didn't understand.

"_But what 'bout you? Who's gonna think 'bout what YOU need?"_

For Cloud to say that he was leavin' just so she _wouldn't worry _was just the biggest pile of stupidity bullshit I ever had dumped on me. I couldn't even talk. I just wanted to-to DO something that I could never do in a five mile radius of Marlene and Denzel. So I worked hard at pulling back on my temper. "You dun think she's gonna worry when you're gone?! She always worries 'bout you! Which is why you shouldn't leave! She an' the kids need you here, where they know you're ok and they can be wit' you!"

"She-"

"Doesn't want you to leave. At all. Spiky, she fuckin' took you in because she wanted you around. Mebbe it's hard, but she wants to take care of you. And knowin' you, because you're the Planet's best trouble magnet, you of all people need it. You're her best friend. Dun do this to her." At least wit' the stigma, he had a reason to try and avoid the three of 'em. But this, this was just… hell, I dun know. I wanna say stupidity and dumbassery at its best. He would leave, and he wouldn't see the worst part. The breakin' of Marlene and Denzel's spirits, and Tifa's heart. He wasn't gonna see them be sad and fall apart on the inside. Even if they did get over it, none of 'em would be the same.

_If you won't do it, then I'll look out for ya Tifa._

"I don't deserve this. Tifa has got to see that. That's why I'm going. The kids deserve a better surrogate dad than me. Tifa deserves a better man to protect her than me. If I go, I can give them that chance." And being the coward he was, he turned and walked downstairs.

"You dumbass!" I decide to stomp after him, not remembering Marlene's trying to sleep. "Stop runnin'! I swear if you go, I'll drag your sorry ass back here! You can't do this Marlene!" Or Tifa, or Denzel. Or 'imself.


	6. Marlene and Denzel

**General disclaimer applies**

**Ok, here's the sixth part, and the climax of the entire series! Read on to see how the kids handle the situation (and as always, do review ;) )**

**And oh, since there are two POVs in here, switches will be indicated with a -**

[Marlene/Denzel's POV]

"Even Papa couldn't talk him out of it." I peered outside my bedroom door. I can hear my Papa yelling and cursing at Cloud. I wish he wasn't mad, but I guess I understand why. I'm kinda mad at Cloud too. And Tifa. But really, I just feel sad for them. I don't think they mean to hurt anybody, especially me and Denzel. I just think they don't understand.

"What are we gonna do? I don't want Cloud to leave…" Denzel was standing next to me, and he looked really bummed. I didn't want Cloud to leave either, but he wanted him to leave less than I did. He really looks up to Cloud, and I know both of us don't want to see Tifa so sad.

"Well, the adults aren't or can't do anything, so we gotta."

"But what can we do? I don't think they're gonna listen to us."

Denzel was right. We had to try a different way. "I know Tifa loves Cloud. I heard her telling Papa the other night. I bet you Cloud does too."

"Why you think that?"

Boys, they didn't get anything at all. "_Because. _He's leaving Tifa so she can be happy. Only someone who's in love would do that for another person, and since Cloud's really miserable about it, that just proves it even more." At least, that's what I was told by Aunt Yuffie. Cloud's making himself sad, she said, because he thinks by doing that it'll make Tifa happy in the long run or something. He didn't trust himself, so he thought it was best if he left so we could depend on someone better. She told me that, but I don't get it at all.

"That's stupid." Denzel frowned at me. "And it doesn't make any sense."

"Love isn't supposed to make sense. But making Cloud not leave is not that tough to figure out though. If Cloud and Tifa just told each other how they felt, and know they make each other happy…"

"Then Cloud won't leave?"

"Exactly! And I think I know how to make them do it too." I tugged him back in our room. I didn't know if it would work or not.

-

I hope this is gonna work. I put on my best scared face, and hurried after Marlene down the stairs. We ran past all the other grown-ups, pretending we couldn't hear them. We both ran right for Tifa, who was at the backdoor, and hugged ourselves against her, like we always did when we had nightmares.

"What's wrong?" She bent down to us, putting her arms us in a hug.

"We-we had a nightmare." I mumbled. I hoped I sounded honest. I felt bad lying to her and everyone else, but I really wanted her to believe me. It was the only way we could keep her and Cloud together. So we could have a real family.

"Ohh. I'm sorry. What was it about?"

Marlene sniffled, and I saw her wipe away a few tears she made herself shed. "There was a m-monster in the storage room. We're really scared. Can you please check?"

Wow, Marlene was a good liar. And Tifa bought it too. She smiled and nodded at us. I didn't want to doubt it, but at least I knew she still really cared about us. I mean, I know she loves us and everything, but I don't get why she was letting Cloud leave when it made us so sad. I didn't feel like doing well at school anymore because of it. Marlene and I got a talking about it, saying that we had to keep up on our work and not let what was happening affect us. I know Tifa and Barret want us to do good, but then, why is Tifa letting Cloud leaving affect _her?_

"You're not letting her go in alone are you?" Marlene looked sharply at Cloud, and I nearly smiled. We had to get them both in there together somehow. I'm glad Marlene thought of something, because I didn't have a clue.

Cloud sort of fidgeted in his seat, and then nodded. He walked in after Tifa, giving a smile to both of us. We followed after them, but stayed by the door. Tifa and Cloud looked through the storage room, lifting up boxes and checking the shelves. While they did that, I looked over at Marlene, and she nodded to me. We hurried behind the storage room door, and we pushed against it. It was heavy, but we got it to shut pretty quickly. It was pretty noisy when it closed, enough for everyone out in the bar to hear. Marlene hopped up really quick, and locked and bolted the door shut.

"Marlene! Denzel! What are you doing? Let us out!"

"Kids this isn't funny. Open up."

We were gonna get into SO much trouble. I've never been grounded before, but this was gonna do it. Yeah, I don't want to get into trouble. But I'd rather be in trouble and have Cloud home than not be grounded and have Cloud gone. "No. Not until Cloud says he won't leave."

"And you're honest with each other."

"Sweetie, what are you-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Marlene pounded against the door. "That you don't want Cloud to leave-"

"And that Cloud doesn't want to leave either!" It was why he was always so miserable lately. I guess he was trying to… what was the word? Decatch? Detach? Himself from us. But I know he doesn't wanna. I know he's only doing it because he doesn't like himself very much. I wish he would though. _I _like him. So does Marlene, and Tifa even loves him. Wasn't that enough? "No one wants this. And don't say that you're doing it for each other! 'Cause… 'cause… 'cause it's not working! Cloud's mopey all the time and-and-" I felt wimpy, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. "Tifa was crying last night! I heard her! No one's happy at all!"

-

Tifa? Crying? I was really surprised. I never saw Tifa cry before.

"Tifa…" I could hear Cloud through the door.

"Well, um… yeah, I guess I'm pretty bummed you're going."

"Tifa, why don't you tell Cloud what you told Papa the other night? About why you're letting him leave?" Please don't say no, Tifa. Please don't let Cloud leave. "Please? We're supposed to be a family, remember? We're all supposed to be together. You and Cloud are supposed to be together too, aren't you?"

"I think Spiky should do a bit o' confessin' too."

I turned around and saw Papa standing behind us. He gave me a wink, and I grinned. Papa was siding with us! He didn't want Cloud to leave either, and even though locking up Tifa and Cloud was wrong, maybe he thought it was better than nothing. "Yeah! No playing dumb either! You gotta tell each other everything!"

I couldn't hear anything really well. Just some murmuring, but I couldn't tell who was talking or what they were saying. Papa took my hand and led me and Denzel away from the door. "Best leave those two alone for awhile. Think we said 'nuff to give them plenty to chew over."

"Are we gonna get into trouble?"

"Well, if ya do, I'll be getting' into it right along wit' ya."

"Ok." Well, at least Papa knew too. He was even willing to get scolded by Tifa to keep our family together. I sort of was feeling like the adults didn't want to do anything. Now I know that wasn't true. Maybe they just didn't know how to do it. Maybe they were scared of getting into trouble too.

"Is everything gonna be ok?" Denzel asked.

"Well, thanks to you two…" Reeve smiled at us. "I think they just might be now."


	7. Vincent

**Last chapter of the story (although there is an epilogue)! See how things get wrapped up through Vincent's eyes!**

**Reviews are awesome!**

[Vincent's POV]

Pretty sad when it's the youngest who are the ones who get things done. Then again, I suppose the saying's true: the ones who are spurred into action are the ones who have the most to lose.

Shutting Cloud and Tifa in the storage might have been a little extreme, but it seems to be working. They've been in there for over an hour now. And I guess I can't criticize what the kids did. It got something done, it spurred their guardians to confront each other about their feelings and realize how asinine they've been acting. To be honest, if Barret's talk hadn't worked, I was going to talk to Cloud outside and just tell him. The kids "beat me to the punch" by a matter of minutes.

I wasn't going to stand by and let Cloud and Tifa suffer the same fate that I did with Lucrecia. I never told her how I felt. Looking back, I should have. I could have… prevented a lot of things. And maybe, probably, I would have been a lot happier. The only thing I would regret is not being able to meet Cloud and the others. But at least I have something I would miss leaving behind. That wasn't always the case.

Maybe there isn't a Hojo in their lives to snatch one of them away, or a dangerous experiment that would ruin everything, but something parallel to those could come into their lives, and I would never forgive myself then. For letting it happen yet again. I didn't care what I had to say to Cloud, or what it would take. But I was going to stop him for being the same fool I was over thirty years ago.

There's a loud knock coming from the storage. Everyone, including myself, looked towards the source. We'd all been waiting, semi-patiently, for them to be finished. There's a sense of hope in the air, and suspense. Reeve sat up and walked over to the door. He unlocks and unbolts it, and pulls it open. He says something to them, and he steps aside for them to come out.

In my peripheral, I could see Marlene and Denzel tense a little. The others got a little quiet as well, and no one moved. It was time for the grand revealing, it seemed.

The stubborn pair stepped out. Tifa looked like she had cried a bit, and Cloud looked shook up in a way. If you saw them, you might have thought they just told each other bad news. But if you truly looked at their faces, at their eyes, you'd know better.

Their eyes were a lot brighter, I guess for a lack of better term. Tifa was flushing a little, and Cloud… he actually smiled. He still looked like he wanted to faint, but he smiled regardless. Just overwhelmed. And the way they looked at each other…

The walls were finally gone. Everything was out in the open between them. No more secrets.

Marlene and Denzel walked up to them, exchanged glances, and asked what any self-respecting kids would say: "Are we in trouble?"

Both adults laughed. "No." Tifa, followed by Cloud, bent down to them. Strange, they moved almost as if they were a unit now. Or maybe it's just me. "If anything… we should be the ones in trouble, and well, we're sorry."

Tifa looked over at Cloud, and he nodded. "Yeah. We're both sorry. Sorry we hurt ourselves and you guys in the process. Tifa and I, well, we should have talked about this awhile ago."

"No fuc-riggin' kidding." Cid caught his tongue in time.

"Cid's right." I shook my head. "It wasn't that hard to miss." But then, wasn't it always to others on the outside? Still, this could have been confronted and dealt with a lot earlier if those two didn't decide to be so… dense. What mattered was now we could say that in the past tense.

"So… are you staying?" Denzel asked. Such raw hope on his face.

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere."

There was cheering and jubilation all around me. It felt like I was in a stadium with a bunch of fans whose team just won. Especially considering that cheering was coming from less than a dozen people. Granted, I wasn't jumping up and down with Yuffie (nor will I ever under any circumstance), cheering and bellowing with Cid, or squealing like the kids and hugging Cloud and Tifa, but I still couldn't help but crack a smile. It was nice to know good things did come out of periods of darkness, that miracles did happen.

"Well, I still think they should get punished." Barret grinned playfully at them. "Whaddya think we should do kids?"

"No dessert for a week!"

"No T.V!"

"How 'bout they get sent to their rooms?" Reeve laughed. "Always a classic option."

"Hmmm… maybe they should get sent to the same room." Cid laughed in a way that could only be described as maniacal. "Overnight too!"

To this Tifa glared her infamous death glare that even has me stepping back in fear, Cloud flushed, the kids looked confused, and Yuffie planted a foot in his face screaming "Pervert!" This was followed up with Shera smacking him over the head. Cue chaos.

But amidst all the yelling, the cursing, the laughing and whatnot, the atmosphere was back to normal. The weird, sad, and uncomfortable feeling that had settled in everyone had lifted, and for a particular pair it was even greater. Cloud had his arm around Tifa the entire night, and I once saw him sneak a kiss on her forehead. She blushed, but was smiling, her first genuine smile in what felt like ages.

All was right with the universe again, it seemed.


	8. Epilogue

**It's here! The final installment of the series! Sorry this took a bit, the site wasn't letting me log in for a couple of days. But anyway, it's up now, the epilogue!**

**Warnings: FLUFF GALORE! And mild language**

**And same disclaimer applies: don't own, don't sue.**

[Epilogue]

That night at the bar, when a bar tender and a courier's feelings about each other were forced to the surface by a pair of desperate, cunning kids, was a night that a kleptomaniac, a commissioner, a field surveyor, a former Turk, an airship pilot, a scientist, and a denizen of Cosmo Canyon would never forget. It had been a night of despair, anger, and repressed thoughts and feelings that, thanks to a hastily hatched plan, turned into a night of suspense, hope, and in the end, happiness and relief.

The popular phrases after that were, "Well, it took you two long enough!" "We thought it was obvious." "We were afraid of interfering at the time." "That's what ya get for being so damn stubborn!"

Once some confessions on both sides were made, and all the adults admitted that they should have acted earlier, the night turned relatively peaceful, and to any onlooker, the scene would have resembled any social gathering of good friends. Drinks were all around, laughter was abundant, and smiles were seemingly etched onto faces.

Once the party ended, and the guests headed their separate ways home, the children were put to bed with smug smiles on their faces as they dreamed good dreams once again, knowing they would still have their family intact in the morning.

But this left their two guardians, finally a true couple, in a bit of an awkward spot. Should they stay up and talk over what happened? Just go to bed? What would they do from here on out? Too tired to try and think it out, both partners decided that it would be best to just sleep on it and see how it played out in the morning.

Not even two hours after they went to their separate bedrooms did both adults find themselves unable to sleep, despite how tired they were. They kept turning parts of the conversation they had in the storage room over in their minds.

"_Please stay. I don't want you to go. I need you here. I-I want you here."_

"…_Then I won't go."_

That conversation and the confessions they made lifted their spirits and made their hearts feel so light and unburdened, no longer having to hide such secrets from the other. But while it filled their hearts with unspeakable joy and relief, it did nothing to aid their sleep. Tifa rolled onto her back, and had decided to go see him when she sensed someone in the doorway. The gaze of brown-red eyes fell on the threshold, and despite the darkness, it was easy to make out the spiky hair and the blue eyes that glowed. "Sorry, I uh.."

"I couldn't sleep either." She gave him a smile, and jerked her head for him to come closer. He complied, and found himself standing next to her bed. She continued to smile, and he crawled in under the covers next to her, still a little unsure of himself. But her brightened smile, and the way she automatically curled herself next to him, helped him relax. He wrapped strong, well-muscled arms around her, drawing her in. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before tucking it under his chin. She was smiling, and he knew he was too.

They were asleep within minutes.

Every night from there on out, they shared the same bed. Perhaps it was "moving fast" or "rushing things", but then, what was there to be rushed? There was no real "getting to know each other" phase. They already lived together. They were even raising a family. And seriously, how long have they known each other?

Quite frankly, the two were doing things a little backwards, but it suited them just fine.

The following weeks were not only wonderful for them, but also exciting for the two little rascals that lived with them. Marlene and Denzel were back on track with their schoolwork, although perhaps they may have daydreamed during boring lectures on math and history. These daydreams usually involved their next plot to catch the adults in one of their more tender moments. Why kids loved doing this, besides being able to feel sneaky and catch the adults in a fluster, was a mystery. Perhaps it was being able to catch a glimpse of their futures, when they would be adults and be in love. Or perhaps, especially in Marlene and Denzel's case, it was to see the two adults in their lives be genuinely happy for a change. Considering how miserable they had been in the few days prior to that fated party, it was a welcome reprieve.

The routine remained the same, for the most part. Cloud was home a little more often, and made an effort to have one set day off from deliveries to spend time with his family. Tifa always closed the bar on the same day, and all four of them got to look forward to spending a day together. As each week passed, they felt more and more like a real, genuine family, and not a makeshift one.

Those weeks soon turned into months, and a few months later, it was Denzel's birthday. For the first time since Cloud and Tifa had gotten together during the infamous good-bye party for Cloud, the War heroes were gathered, although for a much happier celebration. But the party had a dual meaning, and this was quickly brought to attention when Yuffie's eyes fell on a new ring on Tifa's finger.

"Homygoshthatchocobo-headfinallyproposed! Lemme see!" She all but leapt over the bar counter to get a good look, and soon enough, the others were getting a look and offering congratulations.

Tifa was grinning, although she couldn't help but be mildly surprised. "You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"Heck no! You two were all but married already! Just needed to make it official." Yuffie continued to eye the ring. "Gotta say Spiky, you have pretty ok taste in this kind of stuff."

"Glad to have your approval." Cloud drolled, and he didn't miss Yuffie's raspberry sticking out at him.

"We'll have a good celebration for it later tonight." Reeve insisted. "I think the daylight hours should be for Denzel here." He gave the boy a nudge with his elbow. "Get anything good?" His smile was lighthearted.

"Some stuff. But they said there's something else they're gonna give me later." He had been waiting anxiously for it all day, and was forced to wait until after the cake and singing (which had been entertaining, with Barret and Cid's tone deafness and Nanaki adding a howl at the end). As he sampled the cake (his favorite kind too: chocolate with peanut butter icing), he noticed the betrothed couple standing behind him, smiling.

"Ok Denz. Close your eyes." Everyone watched in silence as Denzel shut his eyes, and he heard something flap onto the table in front of him. "Ook… open!" He complied, and after a few seconds, he still couldn't do anything but blink. In front of him was something he had been longing to see for years, but now that they were in front of him, he almost couldn't believe it.

Adoption papers.

"I… I'm gonna be adopted?" He asked.

"We thought that, if Cloud and I were gonna get married and form a family, you should be included too, officially. If you want, of course."

Denzel felt tears well up, and he flung himself around and at them, hugging them both in an awkward embrace. Tifa rubbed away his tears, and gave him a squeeze. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked up at her soon-to-be husband, and smiled. "Guess we're gonna be a real family now."

Cloud smiled knowingly. "Who said we weren't to begin with?"


End file.
